Even the Stars They Burn
by shellyshell
Summary: Rachel and Finn had parted ways for her to go and live her dream in New York while Finn went off to find himself, will fate let them find love again or will destiny send them in different directions yet again. It's been eight years are they even still the same people they fell in love with?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU fic of sorts, based on what would happen after the season three finale. It's set eight years later where they would be 25 or 26. It's my first shot at fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism is always helpful.

Part I: I'm Still Looking Up

Her eyes stayed glared at the mirror as her veil shined down her long Vera Wang gown today was her day. Today was her very big and important day, one that most little girls dream and plan from childhood. The flowers, the food, the dress, the guy, the location it was all set and planned to perfection. Even the chairs were the ones to her liking, the world was falling into place as her brown eyes just stared vacate into the mirror.

It was everything she wanted, her one perfect moment. The fairytale of fairytales, all of New York society was resting in their seats awaiting that moment for her to walk down that isle into the man of her dreams arms. Yet Rachel Berry stood just taking in her appearance.

The strapless natural waisted ballerina ball gown, flowed out at her waisted veiled with lays of degrade floral laser-cut organza. The moment she tried it on Rachel knew it was the one, there was up do of the occasion with Rachel Berry screaming all over it. When Theo saw her walk down the aisle she knew that his mouth would drop at the beauty that exuded off of her the moment she stepped foot in the temple.

"Oh my god," a voiced called from behind her, startling Rachel from her thoughts. "You look so gorgeous Rachel."

"Thanks Quinn," she mumbled not daring to move her eyes as her maid of honor entered the dressing room.

Had you asked Rachel eight years that her and Quinn would be one of the few relationship to last since high school, she would have never believed it. However they did they survived NAYDA and Yale, Broadway and Law School, one train ride at time. Quinn kept up her end and trained it to visit Rachel as often as she could, technology helped the other times. Thank god for texting and Facebook, but their friendship remained intact and stronger through the years. Boyfriends and college parties be damn, they always seemed to make time for each other so when Theo proposed to Rachel eight months ago her maid of honor was an easy choice.

"Your que is in fifteen minutes," Quinn stated as she looked at her best friend. "so finish up, your dads are waiting to walk you down the aisle, I'll see you up by the alter." With one quick Quinn Fabrey shine she turned and walked out the door.

Her eyes shut for a second as she told herself to breathe. She loved Theo, and he loved her like no one ever had. Well maybe not no one, but he wanted to marry her. He stood by her on the long journey to from NYADA to Broadway, watched as she went from understudy roles in little off Broadway plays to starring roles with her name alone drawing in the crowd. Broadway was everything she had dreamed it to be and Theo made it the icing on the cake. She got to live her dream and go home to a man who just adored her.

Rachel and Theo had met at a production NYADA had put on. A financial contributor of his mother's senate run had invited him to come see a production and meet the cast. He fell in love with her voice the moment she walked out on the stage. Her star quality was undeniable, he asked her for drinks. The rest was history, she went and went again and again until before she knew it they were together just about every day. The days soon turned into years and now she was getting married. Don't get it wrong she loved Theo she was just having prewedding jitters every girl does.

This was nothing like her first wedding, well her almost wedding. Her best friend was already here and dressed to be present. The whole aspect of it a little more fancier and upscale. The senator would accept nothing less for her only son. There was a whole bunch of big wig New Yorkers taking up seats, that outside of her little wedding party and small bits of family it was Theo's people.

"Rachel," a voiced called from the door. She knew that voice, she knew it very well, though it was a voice she hadn't heard in years.

Her eyes drifted shut at the sound and a tear rolled down her cheek. Of all the days it was today. Of all the times she wished to hear from him, have him call or say her name today he comes. A day where he should be the furthest thing from her mind.

"What are you doing here Finn?" she was able to just barely utter.

"For you," he spoke still every unsure of himself much like the little high schooler he used to be. Insecurity still ran through him when it came her. He could fight wars and lead troops into victory, but the near sight of Rachel Berry left him shaking in his boots.

At his words she finally turned to see him, and though his voiced was timid like that young Finn Hudson he no longer looked like a young boy. Finn had bulked up, his arms appeared more defined. His face more masculine, his eyes were a bit darker. The stories they could tell seemed to cloud his once bright hazel orbs. He still looked good gorgeous even though he was no longer her high school sweetheart Finn Hudson.

Rachel began straightening an unwrinkled part of her dress by simply running her hands down it. Words were forming but had yet to gather the nerve to be voiced, "Unfortunately Finn you're timing it quite unpardonable."

A smirked graced his tender lips, his lopsided smile not lost among the years with his innocent eyes. She was still the same, extensive vocabulary still left him wondering what she said.

"Are you 100% sure you want to marry him?" Finn hadn't come here to start a problem, he just wanted to know. He needed to make sure that that feeling was gone, that they were 100% over. Staring at her in all her beauty, she still looked just as gorgeous as she had eight years when he let her go. When he told her to follow her dream, not to put life on hold for their love. He has always loved her, "I told you that we had to let go and that we needed to surrender and let destiny take control. Destiny brought me here and I need you to know..."

"Circumstances changed that love Finn," She began turning away from him.

He stared at her for a moment, "Your words have never left me, and I say them like a pray every night, my home is not a place or a dream, it's you. It's a person, you are my home. And I'll love you forever, I meant those words and I still do."

The tears began to flow down her cheeks as Finn turned to leave. Today was her wedding, and nothing was going to stop it. Not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Oh my Rachelah," her father Hiram stated as he looked at Rachel in her wedding dress. She was the picture of perfect, his baby girl all grown up about to get married.

Rachel simply smiled at her father and his little nickname for her. She needed to remind herself to breathe, the room suddenly feeling painfully hot.

Her other father noticed the look on her face, "Rachel, honey are you ok?"

Hiram decided to answer and the two began to bicker a little like always.

Rachel cleared her throat to remind her fathers of her presence, they never changed, but for that she was grateful. They bickered back and forth over everything, but they stood by and accepted each other, love each other through all the drama. Through all the years and chaos as well. Their love never faded, it seemed to be forever. They were always so sure of it.

The thoughts were forming bit by bit.

_I am marrying you and nothing makes me happier even if we have to sit in these ugly fold out chairs. _

She let out a breath, as her fathers' attention finally turned back to her. Her palms were sweating as her bridesmaids began their lineup. Her dads each stood on a side of her.

_I love him and he's the one I know it_.

"Are you ready?" Leroy patted her hand before giving her a reassuring squeeze.

The doors to the temple had opened and the piano began as her wedding party was off before her. This was the moment, this was her day, all the pain and struggle from through the years had brought her here.

_In every single one of my dreams struggling or not there he is, Finn. _

Hiram had taken a hold of her other arm, their arms linked and he just looked at her. His baby girl was all grown up, he had watched her grow from a small child to a beautiful Broadway star. The tears with forming in his eyes as he looked over to his husband. Reaching across he grabbed Leroy hand giving it a squeeze, "I'm glad I chose to know love, because look at the beautiful daughter that has come from this love."

_I know I have the right person, the scary part is just choosing to know it_

The wedding march began and the moment was ruined because they had to go. Time was of the essence, she was about to marry Theo.

As she looked around the people at the temple she tried to find someone that she knew. Jesse was there sitting in the pew smiling over at Rachel. In her years on Broadway the two had become friends, forgetting high school. However in that one glance high school was all that crossed her mind.

_Rachel are you singing to someone in particular?_

Her nerves were showing as she looked up at Theo in his tux. He had a huge grin across his face as he saw her take each step closer and closer.

_It was the superman of kisses._

Another face from the crowd filled her mind as she seen her co-star from her Broadway Revival of West Side Story sitting next his boyfriend. A huge smile spread across his face. That was her Tony, not her first Tony of course, but it brought up the memory of Blaine back in high school.

_Maria and Tony are soul mates, okay? Against all odds, they found each, I know what that's like_

She was now face to face with Theo, a huge smile spread across his face, but just looking at him.

Her heart it was racing, beating ever so fast. Her gaze looked over to Quinn who was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

_Please don't go and try to rewrite history it was real between us, he chose me over you._

_I'm not giving up on me and Finn. It's not over between us._

The tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the man that she was suppose to marry. Her fathers had let go of her hand to give her away.

"You're not into me like he is," the words came before she even knew what she was saying. Everyone just stared at her. Finn had said that about Jesse, and he alluded that about Theo earlier, but until she looked into Theo eyes did she see.

Finn threw himself into the bed in the hotel room. "Fuck destiny, destiny has her marrying another man," he mumbled to himself as he laid back.

Seeing her wedding in the paper, he thought for sure it was destiny telling him to go get his girl. Sadly it was just a reminder of the mistake that he made eight years ago, with fate now simply telling him he was going to probably be alone for years and years to come.

He swore she was his one, he knew it with all of his heart. He never really left her those eight years ago at the train station. He let her be free, free to follow her dream, her destiny. He refused to be the reason she turned her back on her dreams, she was worth so much more than just him.

Joining the military is what saved him from going to her every time. It kept him away so she would be forced to follow her dreams, but she was with him in every day of training, every battle that he fought. She was the reason he had survived made it through half of the battles that he had. Getting home and seeing her again pushed him from one battle to another. From one life-threatening explosion to the next.

He came to New York to find her, he was done with the service, he was done with the running. Finn had grown tired of questioning that day all the time. He should have moved into some run down little apartment with her instead of letting her go.

The thoughts were consuming him as he pushed his face further into his pillow.

_You're better than that, you may not know it but I do._

If he had listened to her like truly listen maybe he would see that she had never seen him as someone blocking her dreams, but it was too late. All those times she fought for them, even in that moment when he was trying to give her something he thought she needed. He had been wrong, lost something that he could no longer replace.

Rachel Berry was his heart and he couldn't believe that he thought just showing up on her wedding day would change everything.

A pounding on his door awoke Finn from his thoughts, he wanted to sit and stay where he was. His plan was to ignore the door for as long as possible. Whoever it was would leave. The housekeeper had already come, it was far too late for her to come anyway.

The pounding had continued, getting louder and louder. It had to be Kurt he was the only one he really knew in New York.

"I think you owe me to open this god-damn door Finn Hudson," a voiced screamed on the other side. He knew that voice and he knew it had me to be some type of a sick joke. His mind wanted her so badly that now he was hearing her voice.

"I know you're in there Finn," Her voice was desperate, but she wasn't giving up that easy.

Finn needed to see her with his owe two eyes. How could she be here, she was suppose to be getting married right now. In fact she should already be married, to someone else.

He was at the door before he even knew it, opening to see her small tiny figure. She was standing there still in her wedding dress, looking prettier than ever. He needed to reach out and touch her to know that she was real. That this was really happening she was standing before him. His mind was not playing tricks on him. His hand instantly went to her cheek, as she relaxed beneath his touch.

Her eyes closed instantly, "Why did you never write me back all those years ago?"It had been on her mind for eight years. For eight years she questioned if his letting her free was just really his way of not wanting her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay here's part III. Please read and review so I know that somone is reading.

Part III

Her words shouted over and over in his head. He invited her into his hotel room, this was going to be a long talk. Maybe not really how he thoughts that things would go.

He pointed to the couch in the room for her to sit, but Rachel was not having it. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. At first she understood the break up, Finn was being chivalrous. He was putting her happiness before her own, she understood that. At the time she still wanted things to work, she was willing to wait for him, and still work on her dream. She was going to go to NYADA and do her classes while waiting for Finn. That became her plan after that summer, but he did not give her a choice. Rachel had written him every day for a year, she got the address from his mother.

She had never heard back and eventually she had to let go. He did not want her, she was never his one she figured. Somehow and somewhere along the way what she thought was so real and true left her questioning everything she believed.

"I...I couldn't do it," his eyes refused to look at her. He was ashamed of his actions, but we were still in a time of war. He knew at any moment he could be shipped out. He knew that anything could happen and to put her through that killed him more than being away from her. To know that he was causing her pain and sadness was killing him in general, and her kindness in those letters kept reminding him of how much he would always love her. However New York was her dream and she needed to give all of herself to it, and a military boyfriend was not helping matters. "I kept every letter you ever wrote me Rachel. I read them all the time in these last eight years. I took them with me everywhere I went."

The truth was in the past eight years every hook up he ever had he search out girls that look just like her. It eased the pain of not having her around, but it never changed the fact that she was gone, that they were not her.

The tears were forming in her eyes, that was not the answer that she was expecting. It was not wanted she wanted to hear, she wanted something that she didn't know. A reason to explain it all away, an excuse something to tell her that maybe he did not always love her and she was wrong. That seemed to be the last thing she got, instead she was given truth, honesty and pain.

"I always just thought you deserved so much better than me," his eyes stayed on the ground.

"You're deplorable," she said through gritted teeth, "I loved you. I wanted you. I was going to marry you. It was always you, you have to have known that." She was getting mad at herself as she spoke, so she finally sat down next to him on the couch. Her head hung in her hands, why did all this have to happen? True love was suppose to be sweet and grand.

Finn looked over to her, and it broke him to see her like that. "Why did you come here?"

"Because it's always been Finn Hudson for me." Her voice was now sobbing like the little girl she thought she let go of. A nice glass of water would do her nerves some good in this moment.

Her eyes were tore away from him and Finn could no longer bare to watch the pain so he faced the TV sitting in front of them. The TV only reflected back their images, as the silence took over.

Rachel words hung in the air, almost giving an echo across the large hotel room. Yet together they sat so far behind on what was going on, just knowing that leaving and turning away did not seem like much of an option.

Her wedding dress stand fanned out across the seat as time just seemed to stand still. Here she was at her ex-fiancee hotel room in her wedding dress on her wedding day to another man, and yet she couldn't move. Her head slowly fell til it was resting on her shoulder.

Finn didn't dare to move from that spot, not even a muscle. He stayed perfectly still for fear that any movement would push her away, and this moment was all that he had wanted. No matter how little the touch or gesture she was still there with him, in this moment.

The silence continue to hang between them as if a special guest in the room as Finn tilted his head on top of hers. They looked like two lost souls just craving for something, something that neither knew what it was, but they wanted it.

"I left Theo at the alter," the words wisped in the air as the tears slid from her face. "He loves me and I just left him there,"

The words were killing Finn to hear, she felt quilt maybe she did not mean to come here, maybe she was just afraid. Truth is he hoped that him going to the temple didn't make her feel regret now. Curiousity got the best of him, "Why did you leave?"

Her breath drew in slowly as she thought of the proper things to say, "My solos are still for you...they're still for you." And it was true every song she sang she sang to him. Every tear and heartwrenching performance she gave was brought in by memories of them, of him. She never told anyone that, never admit to a soul that Finn Hudson even still crossed her mind. She dug into the sorrow and regret she had, the longing and missed oppurnities.

Silence consumed the room the once again, neither knowing what any of this means. There was a past that could not be earsed, but there was still a connection between them that could not be broken.

His eyes stayed on her, absorbing every detail of her face, the feel of her head resting on his shoulder. He still loved her with every fiber of his being, and he just prayed that somewhere there was still apart of her tiny little frame that craved him for as well.

The burning of his gaze caused Rachel to look him square in the eye. They sat there for a moment just looking as each, trying to remember ever curve, every birthmark, every scar. Neither of them had noticed their heads inching closer and closer to one another until there foreheads were touching. Their gaze just burning into each others soul, their lips slowly grazing one another.

A fire had been lit esculating into a dangerous terrority refusing to be put out. The passion grew more and more intimate as eight years slowly rewound itself


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's part four, I hope everyone enjoys. And thank you to all of you who have commented or alerted this story. I greatly appreciate it.

Part IV:

The need for oxygen took over the moment as their eyes stayed fixated on one and other. Brown met brown as their breathing echoed through the hotel room, foreheads touching.

"I loved you," she breathed out the words. "you were my dreams, my home." The tears filled her eyes as the wish of their shoebox apartment filled her head. She pulled away from him.

He knew, he knew how hard she held on to everything and he still let her go. He still let her surrender, and she still loved him. She knew that she would then, and part of her still does now.

His heart broke as she pulled herself away. Their loved hadn't faded he knew that now though, he felt it. Her kiss told him so, there was a need, a desperation in her gentle touch. The feel of her lips grazing his, the slight bit she gave to his lower lip. She still remember that it drove him crazy, left him wanting more, so much more.

This time he was going to fight, he was going to get her to see what they both have always known. They are a forever kind of love.

His hand grasped hers, as her pacing just left his heart on the floor. It was the moment to be honest, and soul-bearingly so. The electric current of his touch took her from the anxiety that plagued her head and her heart. The past could not be erased. Their eyes just boring into one and other taking them somewhere far and long ago. Their heavy breathing all that consumed the room.

Neither uttered a word for a moment as they stared at the only love they've ever known. Finn once questioned if he could love two people at the same time, but in that moment he knew the answer was no, once someone truly has your heart they never really let go. No matter what happens or who you find yourself with your heart never truly is in love with more than one person. If only Rachel would give them some sea legs so they could move. Find a way out of the darkness that filled both of their hearts.

His hand still grasping hers, he pulled himself up from the couch. The tension in the air was undeniable. Their eyes burning into one and other as they remain reading one another. Watching and waiting for what? Neither knew, but their gazes had remained. It's been eight years, that was a given,

"You want to be here," the words fell from his mouth in barely a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear. They echoed throughout the room as she bit her lip taking it all in. Her brown orbs just staring at their love. She still wore her wedding dress here, she was here. Her heart was here, her body was here, her soul was here. It had been with him for eight years, and three years before that.

Mind, body and soul belonged to Finn Hudson. The heat that he spread through her body with just his hand cupping her cheek. The fire that radiated from that one simple touch told her his words were true. Tears stung her cheeks as they slipped through closed lids. She had to take a moment from his intense gaze, or she would cave. There was a reason that things happened the way they did. He had broke her all those years ago, taken something from her that she never really got back. He took her heart with him at that train station, with every unreturned letter, every day he let pass them by.

Her inner goddess wanted to run into his arms and kiss him so passionately for all the lost time, but her conscious was fighting that goddess with everything she had. It was a battle of wits inside her and who would win was anyone's guess.

"I dreamed of you, I still dream of you, of when we were young," her voice was unsteady as the words flowed from her mouth. Slowly and dreamily she never opened her eyes. The world seemed to play in her head. "We were young and unafraid, a little shoebox apartment. Barely two nickels to rub together, but we were happy Finn. So happy, and so in love. It was magical, it wasn't quite so beautiful, we struggled, but..."

The words just stung more than he ever thought. She really did dream of their love never dying, she wanted to marry him then. She wasn't settling, it wasn't something he ever let himself consider in all this time. In eight years he always told himself he did the right thing, destiny would bring them back together. However in here in this moment with the tears flowing down her face he was slapped by the terrible reality.

"Life has killed that dream, Finn," her eyes finally looking into his, "you killed that dream."

The tone in her words crashed into his soul like a tidal wave killing the fire within him. His own eyes closing as the tears dripped down, slowly cascading down his cheeks. His eyes could no longer look at the pain he caused. If only he could turn back the hands of time, if only he knew then what he knew now. He would slap the younger version of himself till it was as it should be.

"But you're here," he's able to muster, for some reason that seem to be his hang up. She talks of him leaving, and breaking her, but it's her wedding night. She was suppose to become someone else's ever after, but she standing her before him. He kissed her, and she kissed him back on her wedding day in her wedding dress. That meant something it had too didn't it?

The thoughts we consuming him, taking control as she recoiled from his grasped. The feel of the electrical current that flowed through them was becoming too much. Her body began to walk toward the window that looked out over the spacious city. The city that never sleeps and was lit up like the Christmas holiday. Her feet moving nimbly across the hardwood floor.

"I meant what I said earlier Finn, circumstances changed out love," The tears began to fall like waterworks now, but she couldn't dare look at him. Instead she focused on the city that still kept moving on outside.

"But you're here, you came here," the anger becoming present in his words. Rachel Berry always had to be difficult always had to fight herself of what she truly wanted. It was a defense thing but it was really getting to Finn now as he grabbed her arm. Turning her to face him he looked her square in the eye so she knew what was coming as his lips crashed into her once again. It was her wedding night, and she was in her wedding dress and she was kissing him.

All of his pent up emotions were flowing through his lips, as the caressed hers with a need and a yearning. Eight years he thought of those lips, and those feelings that only she could evoke with her petite stature.

She melted right into him, her hand grasping the little hairs at the nape of his neck, and he leaned his tall physique into her. His lip gently tugging her bottom asking for entrance, a wish she happily granted. Giving in to something that she forgot she had missed so dearly, passion unlike any other. A need that one just cannot deny.

Desire coursing through their blood, their bodies crashing into the window. There was no pretending in this moment as they mouths dove for each other, finally letting go. Finn pinned her hands above her head diving deeper into her. His tongue mixing with hers, a low moan escaping both of them, as they let go to the fervor that has always been there.

Oxygen took control of their passion as their breathing was heavy, heads touching neither opening their eyes. It was a moment of rebirth, "I'm scared to just dive in," she muttered the words as her lids slowly opened to look into him. Her breathing was still heavy, and he could feel the beat of her racing heart beneath him.

Finn's hands found their way to her face, grasping her cheeks with a gentle touch, as heat of their make out still hanging in the air. He wished he knew the words that would comfort her. make her feel better, take away the pass eight years, but none came to mind. He loved her, and didn't want to be without her, but he was scared too. Scared to dive back into her, scared of what this love meant, even if it was an old and grey kind of love.

Their eyes stayed fixated on each other in that moment the world was frozen, the two insecure teenagers that they always used to be were standing at that train station once more.

"Stay," his voiced a mere whisper. He knew what it was like to let her go.

Tears clouded over her chestnut orbs, as her teeth clenched deeply into her bottom lip. Rachel's hands found a resting spot on his chest the pounding of his heart echoing all the way to the tips of her eardrums. Memories of times gone by filled her, the tears finally streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been a little crazy. But I hope you enjoy. This chapter is rated M. please read and review thanks.

Part V:

The bustling of the city below gave the sleeping form a stir. Her body exuding heat as she felt the human blanket cover over top of her, holding her tightly. Their bodies lay entwined, as Rachel pulled herself back ever so slightly to see the form in front of her. The memories of yesterday filling her heart and soul her coffee bean orbs taking in his sleeping form. His arm still draped over her, their bare legs entangled.

The tips of her fingers slowly drifted to the slight stubble that was forming on his cheeks. The rising and falling of his chest was the main source of comfort to her in that moment, it was just a second of pure bliss where everything just fell into place, the sun cascading in through the window shades giving them both an angelic glow in the morning light.

Her breath hitched just a bit as she took it all in, his morning beauty and the events that had unfolded yesterday. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. She was right where she was supposed to be, the peaceful somber on his face told her so. The way his white t-shirts still clung to her body told her so. The fact that he was willing to sleep on the couch until she begged him to just stay with her. This sleeping angel was still her Finn Hudson, the one she promised to never break up with. They were something special.

The rise and fall of his chest began to change as his eyes slowly flickered open. His deep chocolate eyes slowly began to flutter open to gaze deeply into hers. In that one look he knew her being in his arms was the only thing right and just in a world of chaos.

"Hey, stranger," his mouth whispered the words lingering in the air for a moment.

The silence consumed then as her lips slowly turned in a slight grin, "Hello stranger."

Her smile took him off kilter for a moment. Truth be told he figured she awake regretting everything. They didn't have sex, but to him they shared something a little more intimate than that.

Rachel hand drifted to his chest resting over his heart. The beating reverberating all the way to her eyes. It was beating so loud, and so fast causing Rachel's breathe to catch in her throat.

Somehow Finn's hand had found a way to her cheek their eyes staying connected and looking deep into each other. The eight years slowly fell away in that moment.

"I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you," her voice was a whispery song, as she half spoke half sang the words to him. A slight giggle falling from his face he missed her voice as random as the moment was, he missed it.

The silence fell over them yet again, the sun shining through the currents illuminating that faces as they lay still. The real world just a distant memory with the sound of a clicking clock and beating hearts invading the eardrums. Moving her hand to his face the prickly feel of his stumble sent chills down her spine. She needed to say something the silence was killing her, there was so much that needed to said. Where to begin she didn't know, but she knew that not talking felt good at first, but...his lips crashed hers before a word could be uttered.

The feelings and sparks that he sent through with just one brief peck left her clinging for more. Fisting his shirt she pulled him closer, they needed to talk yeah, but she needed him more. The kiss became deeper a quest for rediscovery. Finn was hesitating where to put his hands. He wanted to play it cool, but she always had a way of turning him into that awkward teenage boy not wanting to do the wrong thing.

His hand eventually found it way running up and down her spine as they lay facing one another never breaking the kiss. Their legs intertwining as his lips travelled down her neck. Rachel rolled to her back bring Finn with her. Her fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt as she slowly pushed it up his back. The feeling of his shirt moving pulled Finn away from his euphoria. His brown eyes staring deep into her chestnut orbs as all Rachel could do was bit her lip and nod her head. She wanted this, hell if she was honest she more than wanted she needed it. She needed him, right here and right now. Eight years was long enough, and even if they only had today it would all be worth it.

Her acceptance was all he needed, as much as he knew he shouldn't he continued on his journey. His lips placing searing kisses along her jaw as he slowly moved to nibbling lightly on her ear. Rachel's hands were pulling his t-shirt over his head. She could feel him around her area knowing he was ready too as their legs stayed entangled. Finn hands skinned down to the bottom of his t-shirt that she wore and slowly travelled up resting and kneading her hip bone as it made its way to her petite bosoms.

A low moan gently escaping her lips, as desire filled to her very core. Their lips meeting yet again as their tongue danced that familiar dance. The tips of her fingers trickled their way down to the hem of his pajama pants, slowly pushing them down his legs. His long legs helping to kick the flannel to the floor as he lay, his lips never leaving hers, in all his glory.

His one hand fiddled with the hem on her panty while his right one ran across her cheek. The taste of her lips all that filled him in that moment. He needed her, he was drunk and high off her taste slowly bringing her underpants lower and lower down her backside. The already burning out her core, foreplay seemed to be too much for him in that moment. He just wanted to feel her walls wrapped around his erect member. It had been too long.

His lips moving back to her neck leaving little bite marks along the way. Her breathing a slight pant, as she read his mind.

"You can put it in if you want to," she uttered more than ready to end this torture. She wanted him and she wanted him now. All of him inside of her moving the way that only he knows how.

"I want to," he let out between kisses to her pert breasts. He wanted her so bad the throbbing of his genitals was becoming almost unbearable. The feel of her body beneath him almost had him coming right there. Her skin still smelt and felt the same. Even after all this time, he still remembered her body like it was yesterday.

Adjusting himself over her, Finn pulled backed and looked deep into Rachel russet orbs. A blushed forming on her face as she worried her bottom lip and simply nodded her head. She was ready, more than ready she was desperate. Finn reached for her hand and placed it in his own bringing it to his lips. Keeping a hold of her hand as he slowly entered her, her walls forming around his large member. The feel of him causing Rachel to flinch for just a moment, as she adjusted to him. Once inside Finn waited a moment before working up a pace, keeping his eyes on her.

The drumming of their hearts and panting of their breathes filling the hotel room. The feel of each other's bodies with each thrust causes a euphoric sensation to echo through walls and the bedpost. Pleas to god and the sheer knowledge of one another names brought them to a place long forgotten.

He still knew her body like the back of his hand, and she still knew all the spots he loved so well. Nibbling on his ear between thrust and moans, as he ever pulsing erection continued his journey in the heave of her tightly wet walls as they climbed that wall of orgasmic bliss. Exhaustion and delight taking over them as Finn pulled Rachel into a sweaty embrace. The rapid beating of his heart filled her eardrums like the beating of a drum even after all this time still thumped louder then heaven. Biting her bottom lip Rachel pulled herself closer in his embrace gently running the tips of her fingers over his bulging chest.

The faint feel of scar tissue across his chest brought her from the thrash of his heart. As her finger tips trace around the scar the beating intensifies, but she never dare asked. Instead she chose to enjoy the feel of his arm around her shoulder and the moisten skin that lay beneath her.

He missed this, the feel of her arms. To think he had gone so long without this, he knew why he became numb. A soldier on that search for something great, she was his something great. She was his numbness, his life without her.

The sound of the rain now beginning to fall outside took him from his thoughts. Laying there with the sheets draped over their bodies. Oddity of the sun just shining as a loud eruption of thunder now feel the sky. A keen reminder that the real world still exist outside this bed. A reality that he was just ready to face.

The past eight years still had to be accounted for, as well as the sheer fact that Rachel ran away from her wedding. Not only just ran, but left sheer moments before the vows in front of just about every high and mighty New Yorker. New Yorkers who were not there for her.

Tightening her hold on Finn, she tried to ignore reality. The feel of him in her arms just felt so good as she let her eyelids close with a sigh and a smile.

"For the record," he muttered into her hair, "I liked your first dress best. It was simple and totally Rachel Berry. Even if it wasn't some big name designer."

A slight chuckle escaped her lips as an incessant knocking began on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been a good long while since I updated this story, but a lot has been going on. However I did want to finish it for those of whom have read it. I hate to leave things unfinished no matter how long it takes, so without further ado the conclusion of The Stars They Burn.

Part VI

The sound of yelling was muffled on the other side of the door as her feet pattered to listen. Standing with her ear against the door she could barely understand the words being said, the tone however she was positive. Someone was very angry with Finn.

Pushing him to the door now seemed regrettable. They were in their own little bubble for a moment with his hands around her and laughing filling the door when the knocking had begun. She begged Finn to answer it simply to stop his dangerous fingers from going forward with their tickling assault.

"You are so selfish," the words echoing through the hotel room.

Like soldier he was bred to be, Finn stood tall taking in every word. The anger looming through one ear and out the other. As much as he knew he should feel guilt for what he did, his heart simply wasn't having it. The moment he saw her wedding announcement in the paper his heart drown. He had been alone out there far, far away. He gave her the space, and him the space. He been with other women, but she was the one that held his heart. She was the one that still after all this time made his heart skip a beat. He needed to go to her, to let it be known that she was still his heart.

"Where is she Finn?" his hand going to his hip, the ruffle of the news paper the only thing to be heard for a moment. "This is not some type of a joke Finn, this is Page Six news, she being talked about on the news like some celebrity scandal."

As far as Finn was concerned there really was nothing to even say to his step-brother's words. He and Rachel were still just that Finn and Rachel, two separate people whose lives might still not cross. Finn knew what he wanted and she was it, but until Rachel herself said it too there wasn't much to gather. Stiff as a board and silence as its frame, Finn stood his whole 6'3 stature.

"Jesus Christ Finn!" Kurt was now hollering. The silence was getting to much, Finn just couldn't break the silent act and talk. "Quinn saw you. She saw you leaving the church." His hand instantly going to his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress was getting to him and why he cared Kurt would never know.

Rachel and him haven't talk in years, their friendship like many hag and fag relationship was lost thanks to a relationship. Kurt did not like Theo and felt that Rachel was cheating herself of true happiness out of fear. The more serious her and Theo got the closer it was the demise of their Will & Grace coupling.

The creaking of the bedroom door torn the brothers from their stare down. Kurt last statement still echoing in the air. A cascading air of awkward silence filled the room as the image of Rachel standing in only Finn shirt danced across. Blue eyes wide and mouth hung agape, Kurt was truly tongue tied at the sight before him. He always believed that these two were made of the forever kind, but the image before him was just too much.

"Are you done pretending?" he finally uttered the shock still lacing every word.

Her teeth clasped on to her lower lip almost causing it to bleed as she stared at her former best friend. So many things filled her mind as she gazed ashamedly down at wooden floor. All she wanted was for their moment to come back. That peace and contentment this morning after they made love, where nothing else matter. The real world didn't exist, just the two of them wrapped in each other's arms. Those same young teenagers who had their whole lives ahead of them, a bright future with nothing stopping them. Now it was a sea of chaos, she stood before a boy she hasn't talk to for years, and a man that was the be all and end all of her teenage years. She ran out of her wedding to one of the most powerful men in New York City, a city where she needed to work. She had a job where she was meant to be judged and in her years already working she knew that Broadway was just as much about talent as it was who you knew.

The weight of yesterday now weighing on her petite shoulder. Walking out on Theo was more than just leaving a boyfriend, she's been walking on a tight rope this whole time in New York. She's been fighting a battle within herself for years, memories taking control as tears began to fill her eyes. She's lost herself years ago here in New York, lost her youthful innocence that filled her life in Lima. Who she is, Rachel knows now is not who she's been.

What any of that means, in that moment she had no clue. Then her eyes drifted to his eyes, and one thing was known for sure. Her string of lights still shown inside of him. She said she would never let him go when they were sixteen and he broke her heart, and she never did. Her heart beat for him from the moment she laid eyes on him. The sound of his voice pulled her in even further. The feel of his lips on hers set a fire within her that has yet to be matched. Her body drifted to his unconsciously as her hand grabbed his. An electrical current that always pulled them reminded her that she was safe and sound.

The feel of her hand in his said everything to Finn as his eyes gazed over to her. She was his star that was brought to earth for him to love. His eyes staring down at her, Finn knew that even though they both gave each other space to navigate through life neither of them gave up. Part of them both always held on to each other, he could see it in her eyes, in the way she held him just moments before Kurt showed up.

"I am selfish," he finally breathed. Rachel looking at him oddly as his words hit her confusion filling the air. "You asked me earlier am I selfish. And I am, for Rachel I will be the most selfish person alive. I'm here to stay, there's too much at stake for me to just walk away again. When I left her that day at the train station when she left she took my heart with her. In fact I think she's had my heart long before that."

The tears started to spill down her face, as they stared at each other. Each of his words echoing in her heart. "I liked my first dress better too," she smiled up at him causing a chuckle to erupt. "I'm done pretending that my heart doesn't still belong to Finn Hudson because he never gave it back to me. I tried to deny it, I was willing to marry someone else to forget him and walking down that aisle was I was haunted by memories of him and our love. Running from that church woke me up, took me from the dark and opened my heart again. Finn is my home, he's my star I still have the certificate to prove it."

"How do you know that this fire didn't burn out long ago?" Kurt finally interrupted trying to sound like a voice of reason. This whole thing was just a lot to take in and he was not sure if he was team Finchel or not. Years ago he thought of them as forever, but now with all the time that has passed.

"Even the stars they burn, but when that fire still sparks inside of you, you cannot give up. You cannot just turn your back on it, and deny it. Because whether Rachel was in New York and I was in the army my heart was still with her," his words just hung in the air his hand instantly going to the scar across his chest. It was her love, her kiss, her touch that pulled him through the years.

Her arms wrapped around his torso as she held him tighter, this is where she belonged. All those years of trying to run and deny this love was pointless. No matter what happened from here whether Theo and the world tried to stop her dreams, they couldn't because as long as she had Finn they were coming true. "I am not going to stand here and say that everything is going to be great, because it's not. Life just doesn't work that way, but Kurt this is where even you kept telling me I should be. So like Finn said even the stars they burn, but I won't give up, not on him and not on us."


End file.
